


Responsible Family Planning

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://seeker-kinkmeme.livejournal.com">seeker_kinkmeme</a>, prompt <i>coming in her ass</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsible Family Planning

It's becoming harder and harder to find time for themselves these days. So now, here in the bed they can finally call their own, it's a relief to be able to indulge in each other. Their lovemaking has long since thrown the sheets from the bed -- Kahlan doesn't like getting them sweaty -- and Richard's on his back and Kahlan is straddling his hips, straddling his cock and rocking on it, hands on his chest and breasts hanging heavy, his erection as deep in her cunt as it will go.

But Richard has given her release twice already -- both their hips are wet with her come -- and his cock is straining, his orgasm near, his forehead and chest shining with the exertion of withholding. So Kahlan leans forward, brings two fingers to his panting mouth and he sucks them, wets them with his tongue and groans. Kahlan brings those slick fingers around to her backside, crooks them and slides them into her ass, biting her lip as she fills and stretches herself, all while fucking Richard that much closer. "We have enough children, Richard, don't you think?" Kahlan teases.

"Well," Richard works out, "with Sophia and Emma and Jax and--"

"Hey," Kahlan interrupts. "Can we not actually talk about them right now? I'm trying to..." She grins, somehow shy even in this moment. "You know."

And in this moment, she's leaning back, taking Richard's engorged cock in her hand and placing the head of it at her ass, and then she's slowly easing down, taking it inside her, legs spread wide so he can watch. And Richard groans at the sight of her empty cunt and his thick erection half-buried in her tighter entrance. "Oof," Kahlan grunts, eyes fluttering as she takes him deeper. "You know what this has in common with all the rest of Cara's bedroom suggestions?"

"What?" Richard pants.

"It hurts," Kahlan says with a wince, sinking down to take him fully, "just enough."

"Kahlan," he moans. "I don't want it to hurt you..."

She smiles, and leans back, easing up and thrusting down on him. "Quiet," she murmurs. "Don't talk. Just come for me."

Kahlan fucks him, her fingers languidly stroking her clit, while Richard watches, arms spread out wide. Her ass squeezes down as his cock with each thrust, and it's not long at all before he groans, balling his hands into fists. His hips jerk up, and he exhales as he comes, emptying his seed into Kahlan's ass, searing pleasure striking him with each jerk of his cock.

Kahlan leans forward, keeping him in her, and she's suddenly close herself; burying her nails in his chest, nearly drawing blood, she brings herself to one last orgasm, and the quick contractions around his cock make Richard moan as her body squeezes every drop of come from him.

"I think," he murmurs, after they share a deep and lazy kiss, "we're going to be good on children for awhile."


End file.
